bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Loremaster Allanon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850317 |no = 8166 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 145 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 8, 10, 7, 15, 10, 8, 10, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 73, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115, 121, 127, 133, 139, 145, 151, 156 |sbb_distribute = 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 7, 6, 6, 8, 7, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 73, 77, 81, 91, 95, 99, 109, 113, 117, 127, 131, 135, 145, 149, 153, 163, 167, 171 |ubb_distribute = 10, 4, 3, 10, 4, 3, 10, 4, 3, 10, 4, 3, 10, 3, 3, 10, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A renegade Deva Librarian. Allanon lived dangerously deep within Morokai territory, hoping to deepen his understanding of Morokai culture. For many years he watched the Morokai and communicated with them. His sincerity eventually won him the trust of a few Morokai, and from them he learnt even more. On the fateful day that the Deva's 313th expedition was defeated, Allanon witnessed the horror that occurred before him. A terrifying warrior that bore the visage of both Morokai and Deva led a massive horde and annihilated the Deva force. After the battle ended Allanon scoured the battlefield for clues regarding the mysterious warrior. All he found was a single survivor, the Deva Supreme General himself. Taking pity on the man, Allanon took him to a Morokai friend and left him under her care. For all his knowledge and wisdom, he did not expect the both of them to elope. When their child was born, they knew that the girl would not be safe. At their request, Allanon took the child far north into a land untouched by the war and raised her as if she were his own. Weary of the endless conflict, Allanon once more vowed to turn his dream of "love and peace" into reality. |summon = Have you come to seek my counsel? No? Ahh… what a pity. Hey, if you just hear me out you could get Avani's autograph! |fusion = The first step is always the hardest. Here, let me give you a push. But wait... How hard do you want me to push? |evolution = Ask, and it shall be given! Seek, and ye shall find! Greatness will never befall those who summon it not! | hp_base = 4671 |atk_base = 1806 |def_base = 1719 |rec_base = 1787 | hp_lord = 6674 |atk_lord = 2580 |def_lord = 2456 |rec_lord = 2553 | hp_anima = 7566 |rec_anima = 2315 |atk_breaker = 2818 |def_breaker = 2218 |def_guardian = 2694 |rec_guardian = 2434 |def_oracle = 2337 |rec_oracle = 2910 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Loremaster's Sermon |lsdescription = 30% boost to all parameters, negates elemental damage, boosts elemental damage & boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 100% boost to elemental damage, 20% boost to OD fill rate |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Animus Arcanum |bbdescription = Boosts BB gauge on use, reduces all elemental damage for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts Max HP of all allies |bbnote = +12 BC on use, 15% elemental damage reduction, 5~7 BC on hit, 15% boost to Max HP |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 0 |bbmultiplier = 0 |sbb = Astral Cataclysmus |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack and boosts elemental weakness damage for 3 turns, greatly recovers HP & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 75% boost to elemental weakness damage, Heals (2580~2880) + 40% of healer's Rec, 8% boost to OD Gauge |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Grand Arte: Love and Peace |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Light attack on all enemies, greatly refills BB gauge when damage is taken for 3 turns, greatly boosts all elemental damage and resistance for 3 turns & fully recovers HP of all allies over 3 turns |ubbnote = +50 BC on hit, 300% boost to elemental damage, 75% elemental damage reduction |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Arcane Erudition |esitem = Ritus Staff |esdescription = Adds removal and negation of status ailments effects for 3 turns to BB/SBB when Ritus Staff is equipped |evofrom = 850316 |evointo = 850318 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Bulb |evomats6 = Light Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Allanon3 }}